


Beauty and the Klance

by 6ft4_Rambles



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), English and French and Spanish, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I think that's it - Freeform, Keith (Voltron) as Beast (Beauty and the Beast), Lance (Voltron) as Beauty (Beauty and the Beast), M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, No trademark yet tho, Oh yeah Rover's here too, Original Song, Singing, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trilingual Lance (Voltron), actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ft4_Rambles/pseuds/6ft4_Rambles
Summary: Lance lived in a small closed off town, trying to relax and enjoy his books. He did NOT want to marry Lotor. He did NOT want to go into that creepy castle. And he certainly did NOT want to deal with Haggar, especially not today.





	1. Bonjour

“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,”

Lance’s fingers danced across the small piano.

“I want it more than I can tell,”

He closed his eyes and just felt the music.

“And for once it might be grand,”

He tipped his head back.

“To have someone understand,”

His voice cracked there, dammit.

“I want so much more than they’ve got-”

“Lance!” A voice yelled from the other end of the cottage. “Have you gotten the bread yet?” Lance shot up from his spot at the piano, grabbing the basket and the change. He bolted out the door and right past his father. He couldn’t see his face, but Lance was very sure his father was rolling his eyes. 

Lance ran for a couple metres then slowed down into a walk. It usually took him about ten minutes to reach the small village from their cottage. The beaten-in pathway that he has walked down so many times still winds down the hill. He can still see the town and all the people walking, minding their own business. He reached the end of the town and looked up at the closed windows.

“Little town, it’s a quiet village, everyday like the one before.” Lance skipped through the streets. “Little town, full of little people, coming out to say.” 

“Bonjour!”

“Bonjour.”

“Bonjour, bonjour!”

“Bonjour?”

“There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell.” Lance slid up next to the other townspeople. “Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this small provincial town.”

“Good Morning Lance!” He turned his head to the side, seeing Mr. Relian, the local baker.

“Good Morning Mr. Relian!” Lance smiled back, exchanging his coins for some bread loaves. 

“And where are you off to today?” Mr. Relian asked, placing the bread loaves on the windowsill of his shop.

“The bookshop! I just finished a book on human anatomy! It had two parts, the first was actually the anatomy and the second was all about the history of research! It also-”

“That’s nice, Lance.” Mr. Relian said, obviously annoyed. “Marina! The baguettes!”

“Oh, okay!” Lance backed away and continued down the street.

“Look there he goes, that boy is strange, no question, dazed and distracted, can't you tell?” Lance danced about the street, sometimes stopping at a shop or two, half looking where he was going, and half reading his book. “Never part of any crowd, 'Cause his head's up on some cloud.”

“No denying he’s a funny boy, that Lance.” Lance strolled past a candy shop and winked at the young shopkeeper, not minding the rolling of eyes he got in return. 

“Bonjour, good day, how is your family?” A young man said to a pretty young woman. 

“Bonjour, good day, how is your wife?” She retaliated with.

“I need six eggs. That’s too expensive!” An older woman butted in to their conversation, complaining when the man produced the produce.

“There must be more than this provincial life!” Lance continued on past the disagreement. He slipped into a tiny shop on the corner of the village. Except it wasn’t a shop, but a library.

“Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!” The tall woman yelled from the back. Shay, the librarian, jogged out the front to meet Lance. “What did you learn this week?”

“The human body! It is so interesting.” Lance clapped giddily, his basket bouncing on his arm. “I think I want to learn to be a doctor!”

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me,” Shay said tentatively. She walked behind the counter and grabbed a stack of books, dropping them in Lance’s arms in exchange for the one on anatomy.

“What are these?” Lance’s eyes gleamed with awe. 

“A new shipment of books. All four are on Carl Linnaeus's work.” Shay said, her hoop earrings swinging. Lance tilted his head in confusion. “He classifies animals and plants in this whole new system. I hear they’re going to be teaching it all around the world very soon.”

“Thank you so much, Shay! I’ll have them back to you in two weeks?” Lance slid the books into his basket. He hopped out the door, ready to wave goodbye, but noticed a fifth book. He was going to point out the mistake, but he noticed it was a large text about spanish spanning from beginner to fluent. He looked up at Shay. ‘Keep it’ she mouthed. He smiled and covered the book with a piece of fabric. A month ago, the military made them burn all the books about spanish in fear of British. Shay must’ve saved it for him. He beamed and left that shop, feeling proud.

“Look there he goes, the boy is so peculiar, I wonder if he's feeling well” Lance could already hear them singing as he passed the main square, ignoring the looks as he pulled his small notebook. “With a dreamy, far-off look, and his nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Lance.” 

“Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favourite part because—you'll see.” Lance rested on the fountain at the centre of the town. “Here's where they start explaining, It feels so nice to understand.” 

“Now it's no wonder that he is pure beauty, his looks have got no parallel.” The owner of the fabric shop watched Lance rest.

“But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd” The daughters sang, also watching Lance turn the pages of his book.

“Very different from the rest of us, he's nothing like the rest of us.” They sang in unison “Yes, different from the rest of us is Lance!”

“Look at him, Sendak—my future husband.” Two men sat atop a hill near the village, watching to townspeople. Lotor-the magnificent war hero who everyone adores-and Sendak, his companion who did not sign up for any of this. “Lance is the most beautiful boy in the village. that makes him the best.” Sendek rolled his eyes. 

“But he's so… well-read. You're so... Not.” Sendak growled out. He was so done with Lotor’s pining. 

“Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something.” Lotor waves his hands around. “And he's the only boy that makes me—”

“Baise comme un connard?” Sendak snickered. Lotor paused.

“I don't know what that means.” Lotor flicked his hair and began walking to the town.

“Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell.” Lotor reached the town and started walking through the streets. “Here in town there's only he, who is beautiful as me! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Lance.” Sendak felt a migraine coming on. 

“Look there he goes, Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Lotor! Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!” The women in the village were practically lactating in front of him. 

“Bonjour!” A woman drifted past Lotor.

“Pardon,” Lotor moved through the crowd, headed towards Lance.

“Good day,” A man said on his way past.

“Mais oui!” A voice yelled from the other side of the square.

“You call this bacon?” A nasally voice rang out. 

“What lovely flowers!” Lotor tried to weave around the market goers.

“Some cheese,” A little boy fell right in front of him.

“Ten yards!” someone demanded.

“One pound,” An exchange of money.

“Excuse me!” Lotor growled out.

“I'll get the knife,” The butcher cut in front.

“Please let me through!” Lotor shoved around.

“This bread!” A statement.

“Those fish,” Was yelled out.

“It's stale!” A fact.

“They smell!” Shouted a woman.

“Madame's mistaken,” Retaliated the shopkeeper.

“Well, maybe so,” The conversation continued.

“There must be more than this provincial life!” Lance sung out, and Lotor could see him clearly. 

“Just watch I am going to make Lance my wife!” Lotor swung through the crowd, followed by Sendak.

“Sir, Lance is male. That’d make him your husband.” Sendak sighed. 

“But it doesn’t rhyme, Sendak.” Lotor basically whined as they crossed the square. The singing picked up once again.

“Look there he goes, that boy is strange but special, a most peculiar monsieur.” Lotor was finally about to reach him, about three meters away.

“It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in, 'cause he really is a funny boy” Lance skipped around people easily, making his way back home.“A beauty but a funny boy, he really is a funny boy”

“That Lance!”

“Lance, sweetie, what are you doing up so early?” Lotor slid up next to Lance, who was still reading. 

“Um, getting bread? And enjoying my time?” Lance looked up, irritated.

“Well, if you were with me I’d never force you to work another day in your life.” Lotor sneakily wrapped an arm around the tall boy’s waist, feeling the soft fabric of the blue and white outfit. 

“I like working hard to earn something, instead of just been given it, I wouldn’t think you would understand.” Lance turned away, they were only minutes away from Lance’s house now.

“You could work on something of mine, too. It’s just as hard.” Lotor chuckled as Lance walked faster, shuddering. “Hmm, a little out of nowhere but I have a question. How do you get that tan of yours so rich? It was almost as if you were born that way.” 

Lance’s body tensed. If Lotor had any idea of his past, he could get him and his father deported, or worse. Lance stiffly kept walking, mind racing to find a clever cover up. Before he could utter a word, his thoughts were interrupted. 

“Lance, my boy!” His father yelled from his doorstep. “C’mere and help me set up the… thing, will you?” Lance thanked God for his father.

“I must go. You understand, don’t you?” Lance pulled away from Lotor, slipping up the stairs. “I have to take care of my father.”

“Oh yes, of course.” Lotor agrees, diligently staring at Lance’s behind as he walks up the stairs. “I completely-”

“Goodbye Lotor.” Lance said in a singsong voice, slamming the door. Lance ran through the interior of the house. “Pa! Pa! Padre! Papi!(Dad! Dad! Father! Daddy!)”

“Si, Lance(Yes, Lance??” His father grumbled.

“Shay me dio este libro increíble hoy!(Shay gave me this amazing book today)!” Lance shouted, pulling out the big textbook from his basket.

“¿Te lo dio? Tenemos que comprarlo? Hablamos de esto, Lance.(Gave? Do we have to buy it? We talked about this, Lance?” His father sat at the table in the dining room. 

“¡No no! ¡Lo salvó del fuego de la censura!(No, no! She saved it from the censorship fire!)” His father was silent. “Echar un vistazo(Take a look.)” Lance placed the book on the table and let his father leaf through it. 

“Lance ... esto es(Lance… This is)” Lance bit his lip, waiting for his father’s reply. “Peligroso(Dangerous.)” 

“Pero pá,(But dad,)” lance protested.

“No. No hagas eso. Ve a subir el carro. Ahora.(No. Don’t do that. Go pack up the wagon. Now.)” His father got up and left, taking the book with him. Lance pouted, but headed off to the workshop anyways. He spent about twenty minutes loading up the wagon and thinking. Was his father really that mad at him? It’s only a spanish book. It would easy enough to make up a lie to the authorities. His whole family was made up of easy liers. He doesn’t really know what his father was so afraid of, but he didn’t really want to ask. He’d rather-

“Lance.” He turned around to greet his father, but he was already right behind him. Lance nearly jumped a foot in the air.

“Jesucristo, papá. No me escutas de esa manera.(Jesus Christ, dad. Don’t sneak up on me like that .)” Lance clutched his heart. His father just shook his head and pulled something from his back pocket. The spanish book. “Pa?”

“Decidí que mereces tener un pedazo de donde viniste. Estoy un poco preocupado, eso es todo.(I decided that you deserve to have a piece of where you came from. I'm just a bit worried, that's all.)” Lance took the book back and clutched it in his hands. He then hugged his father with all his might.

“Gracias.” He pulled away and gestured to the wagon. “Sé que vas todos los fines de semana a dejar la maquinaria y cobrar tu sueldo, pero parece frío extra así que lleno dos mantas más.(I know you go every weekend to drop off the mechanics and collect your pay, but it seems extra cold so I packed two more blankets.)” Lance said.

“Un niño tan bueno.(Such a good child.)” His father rustled his hair, then hopped up onto the wagon. “Trae el azul para mí, ¿quieres?(Fetch blue for me, would you?)” 

“Si, Pa.” Lance rushed out and grabbed Blue, their horse, from the stables. His father probably shouldn’t have let him name the horse, to be honest. 

“Ahí tienes. Buena suerte, papá. Tráeme un libro o dos.(There you go. Good luck, dad. Bring me back a book or two.)” Lance began to shout as his father rode away.

“Por supuesto, Lance. ¡Adiós!(Of course, Lance. Goodbye.)” His father waved as he left on the dirt road, headed towards the forest.

Now it was just Lance and his thoughts.

“Lance!”

And Lotor.


	2. Lance; Reprise

“Lance!” 

And Lotor

“Hello, Lotor.” Lance gritted his teeth together. He had just gotten away.

“Now, Lance. Why don’t you invite me inside. I have a proposition for you.” Lotor demanded, more as a statement than a question. Lance slowly slid to the door, trying his best to stay away from the bigger man. 

“Um, I don’t know, Lotor. I’m pretty busy today…” Lance trailed off and watched as Lotor’s face fell. Lance kinda felt bad for him… Goddammit. Why did he have to be so nice? “But I guess that maybe I could hear you out before I get started.” 

“Lance. Be mine.” Lotor leaned on his arm against the wall, learing over Lance. 

“Ex… Excuse me?” Lance stuttered out.

“Marry me.” Lotor stated. Lance was silent. “Y’know. I’m proposing. It’s a romantic gesture suggesting a forever in each other’s arms.” Lotor wiggled his eyebrows.

“Listen… Lotor… You’re a good guy.” Lance was basically hugging the door.

“Go on.” Lotor prodded.

“You’re so… Okay. You’re an okay person.” Lance slowly reached for his doorknob. “But I don’t think I’m ready for marriage yet.” Lance began to cough, sounding very fake, but Lotor obviously couldn’t tell.

“Lance, are you alright.” Lotor asked, concerned for Lance’s beauty that may deteriorate if he were sick. Lance threw his head back and then smashed it into Lotor’s, sending the bigger man three feet back.

“Oh no! I’m sick! I must rest so I can do those… busy tasks later tonight. Goodbye, Lotor” Lance hurried in the door. 

“Wait!” Lotor stuck his foot in the door, yanking it open again.

“Lotor! You almost broke my door!” Lance protested.

“Let me finish!” Lotor retaliated. Lance stayed quiet. “How old are you?” Lotor demanded.

“Uh… Twenty.” Lance’s walked backwards to the back door, feeling slight déjà vu.

“Exactly, perfect marrying age. Perfect child-bearing age.” Lotor followed him.

“I think you’re forgetting that I don’t have a uterus?” Lance’s voice raised an octave at the end, insinuating a question.

“We can work with that.” Lotor was still following Lance.

“But I-”Lance reached the back door.

“That’s not important.” Lotor deadpanned.

“That’s not how biology works.” Lance was getting defensive. Not good. Soon, it would turn into a full on roasting match and someone was gonna be hurt. He slammed open the back door that led to a shortcut to the town. “Get. Out.”

“Good idea. I’ll give you some time to decide.” Lotor strolled out the door to the town. “You know where to find me when you finally accept.” 

“Ugh!” Lance slammed the door and stomped right to the side of the house to feed their chickens, pissed but still needing to do his chores.

“Can you imagine? Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless…” Lance ranted to the chickens, throwing seed everywhere.

“Monsieur Lotor, can’t you just see it?” He asked the chickens as he dished out the last of the seed. “Monsieur Lotor, his trophy spouse, UGH!” Lance yelled out and ran out the gate, towards the side hill next to their village, nearly tripping over his long pant legs.

“No Sir. Not me.” Lance stated, as if talking to himself. “I guarantee it,”

“I want much more than this provincial life!”

He spread his arms and let the wind flow past him, as if he were flying. He mentally prepared himself for the raging sun as he turned around to face it.

“I want adventure in the great wide somewhere.” Lance sang. “I want it more than I can tell.”

“And for once it might be grand.” 

Lance slowly sat down in the midst of the tall grass.

“Too have someone understand.”

He laid back, watching the clouds roll by.

“I want so much more than they’ve got planned.”

He closed his eyes. He thought that that was pretty epic. He probably looked so cool with the wind and the sun’s angle. Ha. Beat that. He felt himself slowly drifting away. Nothing could go wrong during a short nap, right?

~*~

He was not right. Not at all.

Lance was woken by a big ruckus from the village. Lance was immediately up and running. There was never anything going on this stupid town and Lance was excited. Then again, it could just be another ‘who can eat the most bread without throwing up’ contest. Lance was almost ashamed of his imagination as he was running. 

Could the king be coming to town? That's too far a reach. 

As soon as Lance’s feet hit the dirt road of the village, his head was whipping around looking for where the commotion was coming from. He spotted a group of people in his peripheral vision and his curiosity peaked. He skimmed around a couple corners and jumped a wheelbarrow, coming close to the group of villagers that were surrounding a… Horse? That’s wouldn’t be of any interest to Lance unless… Unless it was blue! If blue was back, then that meant papa was back too! On the other hand, Papa was never back this early. Had something gone wrong? He had to investigate. 

Lance peered over the heads in front of him, but he still did not see Papa. He pushed his way past the outer layer of the group and got a clearer view of Blue. The young horse was bucking around, while Lotor was attempting to apprehend the moving- Wait. Lotor. Why the hell was Lotor touching Blue? Why was he even near Blue? Lance violently pushed through the crowd. Lance was going to rip out his stupid hair and shove it down his stupid throat, and tear out his intestines so he could wrench out that weave of his one more time and- God, Lance was going to kill him. Lance finally reached Lotor and marched straight up to the taller man. 

“Lance, I found your father’s noble steed and I thought I would bring him-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Lance socked him right in the face.

“Piss! Off!” Lance screamed down at Lotor, who was laying on the floor looking extremely scandalised. “God, why don’t you mind your own business for once in your petty life, God!” Lance hopped on to Blue’s back and galloped away. Once he was out of the village, he got a horrible pit in the bottom of his stomach. He just punched Lotor in front of the whole town. That was going to have serious consequences. His papa was nowhere to be found, and the last that Lance heard, he was headed to the dark forest. Lance let Blue lead him away from the town and into the forest.

Lance did not like it one bit. They didn’t have any forests in Mayarí, let alone dark ones. Diego de Valladares was a smart one, getting rid of all of those pesky evil forests. Actually, Lance had no idea if Valladares had anything to do with any forests anywhere. He just liked blaming things on the big guys, things were easier that way. So basically, quiznak you, Louis XVI(but he didn’t say quiznak). Lance’s thoughts continued on these trivial paths until he reached a giant gate. Lance stared up at the magnificent entry point. He needed to get in there, apparently. He tried to pull Blue’s reins towards the gate, but just whinnied and neighed and pulled away. Lance calmed her down and tried to angle her to the gate. Blue just stomped her foot and huffed, like a child.

“Tch, shut your quiznak, girl. We’re going in,” but this time he really did say quiznak. Blue still didn’t budge, so Lance hopped off and trudged towards the gate. Something was definitely up. It was fall. Why was there tons of snow on the ground? Lance tried to play it off as some sort of weather phenomenon, but he knew that it wasn’t just a freak of nature. He reached his uncovered hand out to touch the icy bar of the gate, but he didn’t have to even touch it. The, making a rather creepy sound, slowly swung open and away from Lance’s hand. Lance took in a sharp breath.

“Oh ,quiznak.” This time he really, really didn’t say quiznak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no Spanish in this chapter and I'm working on the Spanish in chapter one, so sorry about the slow update. This was kinda a filler chapter, but it needed to be done. Hope you like it! I appreciate your kudos!!


	3. Update???

OKAY so. People like this story?? This Was a small experiment but it got bigger than expected. I'm focusing on my actual novel right now so updates would be sporadic, but if you really want, ill keep writing this piece. Its fun for me too ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the previous support, don't forget to leave kudo and a comment. I'd love some constructive critisism ^_^


End file.
